Aurelien Valter
Name: Aurelien Valter Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High Hobbies and Interests: Basketball, soccer, working out, anti-bullying, LGBT activism, travelling, camping, thrill-seeking Appearance: '''Aurelien is a large young man, standing at a height of 6’3. He has some muscle on him, mostly in his legs, but not a huge amount, giving him an average build for his height and leading him to weigh in at 180 lbs. His skin is a light brown colour, tanned from spending plenty of time outside and from his Luxembourgian heritage. Aurelien’s skin is covered in scars and cuts at any given time, the most notable being a scar on the bridge of his nose and a scar on his left shoulder, neither of which truly healed after the incidents that caused them. Aurelien always looks slightly unkempt, like he just rolled out of bed. His jet-black hair is a wild, curly mess that covers his ears and reaches halfway down his neck at the back, and stops just above his eyebrows at the front. Aurelien attempts to shave, but only spends a few moments doing so each morning, meaning he constantly has stubble dotting his lower face. He has a squared jaw, a traditional Roman nose and hazel coloured eyes. In terms of clothing, Aurelien trends towards t-shirts and jeans, with some form of clothing thrown over the top of his t-shirt. This can range from jackets to collared shirts to hoodies. Aurelien also has a habit of falling asleep in his clothes, meaning a lot of his clothing ends up being creased and crumpled. His favourite item of clothing, that he never leaves the house without, is a bandana in the horizontal red, white and light blue stripes of the Luxembourg flag. He keeps it loosely tied around his forehead at all times when outside of school; he keeps it in his pocket during school hours so as to not violate the school dress code. Aurelien has a deep voice, that still retains his Benelux accent, and always seems to have a cheerful lift to it. He occasionally stumbles over longer or more uncommonly used English words, but for the most part manages to speak English as well as any of his peers. On the day of the abduction, Aurelien was wearing a white t-shirt with the word “Lux” written in black cursive on the upper right-hand side. He wore an olive green bomber jacket over the top, with a gay pride pin attached to the left hand side, and a pair of black jeans. He also had a pair of maroon Converse on and his bandana in the pocket of his bomber jacket. '''Biography: Aurelien is the only child of Sandy and Christopher Valter. Sandy was born in Chattanooga, but a year after graduating from college, she decided she wanted to backpack across Europe. After travelling through the Netherlands, Belgium and France, she wound up in Luxembourg City. She had only planned to stay there for a night before moving on to Germany, but whilst staying at her hotel, she began chatting up a storm with the bartender, Christopher. The two spent the night together, and Christopher persuaded Sandy to stay another day in Luxembourg. A day turned into a week, and before too long, Sandy was spending the rest of her backpacking time in Luxembourg with Christopher. When she was due to return home, she stayed in Chattanooga for a few months to spend time with her family and friends, before she moved in with Christopher in Luxembourg City. A year and a half later, she had given birth to Aurelien. From the moment he could crawl, Aurelien was an intrepid and adventurous child. He was constantly trying to climb onto things and crawl into any gaps. Thankfully, Christopher’s flat wasn’t the largest of places, so his parents quickly figured out Aurelien’s favourite places to try and explore or hide in, and so the early years of his life passed by smoothly. Sandy primarily cared for him up until his second year of school, as she searched for a job in the meantime. She eventually got a job at a small florist, at which point Christopher’s mother took over Aurelien’s childminding duties, picking him up from school and looking after him until Sandy and Christopher got back from work. Aurelien's curious nature continued through to school, both in terms of his education and with his classmates. He was eager to make new friends and play with other kids his age, and, being big for his age even then, he often became the leader of games played in the playground. He was always willing to let anybody who wanted to play join in, and so became instantly popular with his peers. He was also very interested in every single one of his subjects; whether it be literature, maths, science or anything else, Aurelien found something he enjoyed with what he was being taught. His teachers all appreciated his enthusiasm and eagerness to learn, but were quick to highlight that Aurelien’s curious nature was as much a hindrance as it was a help; he would frequently ask questions that were only tangentially related to the topic at hand, for example. As Aurelien progressed through fundamental school, his bonds with his friends grew stronger and stronger, and he became very defensive and protective of them. He became infamous for standing up to any bullies, or older kids who were trying to take advantage of his friends, and most of the time these confrontations ended peacefully, the bullies intimidated by Aurelien’s large stature and bravado. However, occasionally, they turned into violence, and although Aurelien never threw the first punch, he would always retaliate with physical force, causing both students to get into trouble. He would go home with a black eye and a bloody nose on more than one occasion, and a number of parents and students began to consider him a violent child, an association that greatly upset Aurelien, as he honestly just wanted to protect his friends. After a number of discussions with both his parents and his teachers, they suggested he take up some form of sport, both as a way of learning to be more disciplined and as a way of releasing any pent-up aggression that might be lingering within him. The main sports club at Aurelien’s fundamental school was the soccer team, and Aurelien decided to join, buoyed by the fact that many of his friends were already on the team. He almost instantly found his footing in the team, enjoying the fast paced nature of the game as well as the teamwork and camaraderie needed to excel at the sport. He would always be very encouraging and supportive of his teammates, leading practice drills and giving encouraging words to them when they messed up. Aurelien was looking forwards to his last few years at fundamental school, preparing for the leap to secondary school, when his parents dropped a bombshell on him; they were moving to Chattanooga with Sandy’s family. Sandy had become severely homesick, and missed her hometown and her friends and family living there, whilst Christopher didn’t want to be stuck working as a bartender for his entire life, and figured that moving to America would provide him with the perfect opportunity to start a new career and a new life. At only ten years of age, Aurelien was very reluctant to the move at first; he didn’t want to leave all his friends and all the places he knew behind. However, his curiosity and love of discovering new things gradually overcame these worries, and as the day of the move drew closer, he became excited to travel to a brand new country and experience life in America; most of the media and food Aurelien had consumed in his childhood was either Luxembourgian, French or Dutch, so he was very excited to be surrounded by a culture he had very little knowledge about. Upon moving to Chattanooga, the Valters moved in with Sandy’s wealthy parents, Ernie and Joyce. They were both perfectly happy to accommodate Aurelien’s family, as they had plenty of room in their house, but they made it very clear that they wouldn’t be spoon-feeding Sandy and Christopher, and they would both have to find jobs on their own. Due to his experience, Christopher quickly got himself a job at a bar in downtown Chattanooga. Sandy took a year longer to find gainful employment, working several odd jobs as a shelf stacker and at Subway, before she wound up working at a florist again. In the meantime, Aurelien was enrolled at a local elementary school for his last year of education before moving up to high school. Despite joining a class of people who were already tightly-knit, and many of whom he would never see again after a year, Aurelien threw himself into the task of befriending them with gusto. Thanks to Sandy and his classes at school, his English was good, meaning he had relatively few struggles when attempting to communicate with his classmates. He quickly gained a number of friends thanks to this, friends who would remain close to him as he moved on up to high school. One of the first things Aurelien did upon moving up to George Hunter was to join the school soccer team, as he was very eager to get back to playing the sport he loved. He continued his role on the team as he had left off in Luxembourg; with a constant stream of encouraging comments and supportive feedback to his teammates. He wasn’t as technically skilled as his teammates, and to this day is still solidly middle-of-the-road when it comes to soccer ability, but he’s often considered the heart of the team, and a rallying force when matches look dire. He plays on the left wing, although he has also played in central midfield and as a striker when injury has forced the team to change things up. Aurelien was seriously considering joining one of the local football teams in Chattanooga, and was on the verge of doing so when a completely different sport caught his eye at George Hunter; basketball. He had heard of the sport whilst in Luxembourg, but had never had the opportunity to play it, and eagerly joined the team to try it out in his second year at George Hunter. His height immediately proved beneficial, as did his teamwork and camaraderie from his experience on the soccer team, and he greatly enjoyed the sport for much the same reasons he enjoyed playing soccer. Aurelien is actually more skilled at basketball than he is at soccer, but soccer was always his first love, and if any training sessions end up clashing, he will almost always choose the soccer team. Because of this, he usually starts on the bench for the George Hunter basketball team, but has proven quite handy as an impact sub in the shooting guard role. Aurelien’s energetic, cheerful and positive nature meant that, just like back in Luxembourg, he quickly amassed a wide circle of friends at George Hunter, and once again, took it upon himself to act as a sort of protector for them, standing up to anyone who tried to bully or harass them. Now that he and the people around him were older and more mature, however, these confrontations were much less likely to end in violence, with a number of would-be bullies deciding better against it as soon as they saw Aurelien’s tall stature. Aurelien has become a major advocate for anti-bullying around school, trying to prevent it from happening at all, rather than just standing up to it when it does happen. He’ll often help out with any campaigns for it, and can occasionally be seen putting flyers up around school to help combat bullying. In order to help improve his soccer and basketball skills, Aurelien has started up an exercise routine. He keeps it very lax, however, as he considers the routine more of a guideline, and if anything else comes up on his exercise days, he’ll prioritise it over the exercise. He does still enjoy going for jogs around the neighborhood or working out at the gym every so often, however. Whenever anyone asks Aurelien what he’s working out for, his stock response is to tell them it’s to protect his friends and to become extra good at hugging them, and whilst this is mostly a joke, it holds more than a grain of truth to it as well. There have still been a couple of occasions, most notably on the soccer pitch, where Aurelien has gotten into physical confrontations. These never escalate much further beyond pushing and shoving before the officials step in, but tempers are still raised and blood still rushes to the heads of those involved. Aurelien noticed that, despite not wanting to hurt people, he always wound up feeling excited whenever these confrontations occurred. He grew very concerned about this, brooding over it for several months, worrying that he really was naturally violent until a friend invited him to go cycling together one day. Their route led them to a steep hill, dotted with potholes and rocks. Without hesitation, Aurelien cycled down the hill at high speed, managing to avoid any obstacle in his way through sheer instinct and blind luck. Though he was lucky to avoid serious injury, he was giddy and excited from the experience, tempted to push his bicycle back up the hill and ride down it again, and he realised it was the adrenaline rush from getting into the physical confrontations on the soccer pitch that he enjoyed, rather than the fighting itself. Since then, Aurelien has become something of a thrill seeker, eager and willing to throw himself into any situation even if they hold an element of risk; for his 18th birthday, for example, he went skydiving. He hasn’t escaped this hobby without injury, however; the scar on his shoulder came from a fall from his bike on that same hill, and the scar on his nose came from a fall after borrowing his friend’s skateboard. Because of his popularity, Aurelien has had a number of dates and girlfriends in the past, but these all ended very quickly. Despite liking the people he was dating, he never felt romantic or sexual attraction towards any of them, and each time he was forced to apologetically break it off with his girlfriend, as he could never reciprocate their feelings. It wasn’t until recently that Aurelien realised that he’d assumed he was attracted to girls because he’d never considered any other possibility. He slowly found himself considering other options, and, eventually, realised he was attracted to guys instead. Although it was confusing to think about at first, Aurelien was much more relieved to have figured things out about himself. A few months after realising his sexuality, Aurelien came out to his parents, who were both initially uncertain about how to react, but have, in time, come to be incredibly supportive of him. He is openly out, is a member of the school’s gay-straght alliance, and frequently attends pride events. Similarly to his anti-bullying advocation, Aurelien has a strong presence in the school’s LGBT community, as the two frequently go hand in hand. He’s particularly active during pride month, attempting to alert people to the discrimination LGBT people face, both at school and on his social media accounts. As Christopher still has family living in Luxembourg, the Valters will frequently go back and visit the country, generally during school holiday periods. Aurelien obviously enjoys these visits, as he gets to go back to the places he grew up in, and catch up with his friends who still live in Luxembourg City. However, he also greatly enjoys the travelling aspects of these trips; he loves flying, finding it exciting, and he loves the opportunity to see the world from above. He even enjoys the hectic nature of the airport scramble, as he finds the fast-paced state and constantly being on the brink of anxiety to be exciting. In both Luxembourg City and in Chattanooga, Aurelien will sometimes use his days off to catch a bus or train and take it to a random location, watching the world go past the vehicle’s window, spending several hours exploring his destination, before travelling back home again. On a couple of occasions, he’s misjudged the time of the last bus or train, and has been forced to book into a cheap hotel or youth hostel, neither of which have been pleasant experiences for him. Aurelien’s love of discovery, travelling and exploration has led him to go on camping trips on a number of occasions, both in the Luxembourg countryside and in the Mountain Foothills Park area. He generally goes camping with his dad, as Sandy has no interest in doing so. Although it’s a far cry from his other more intense, adrenaline-fuelled hobbies, Aurelien enjoys these camping trips immensely. He loves seeing the world, and waking up surrounded by nature; as he puts it, camping allows him to see the same location in person at two different times of day, both of which look entirely different to each other, and he finds that amazing to experience. He also enjoys the relaxing nature of it, which serves as a good buffer to his more intense hobbies. Although part of Aurelien still misses his old life in Luxembourg, he is more than happy to be living in Chattanooga. He finds something new about American culture almost every day, and is in a constant state of wonder about the country he now lives in. He still stays in contact with his friends in Luxembourg City; he talks with them on Facebook, Skype and Discord, and always makes sure to catch up with them whenever his family visits the country for vacation. For the most part, Aurelien’s relationship with his family is very good. He gets along fantastically with his parents, who both love and support their son in everything he does; they couldn’t be prouder of him, and he considers them both two of his best friends. However, there has been a growing strain within the Valter’s current home. Both Christopher and Sandy are still struggling to find any jobs other than their current positions, and the stress of working their current jobs, looking for new jobs, and looking for a potential house to move into, means they are still living in Ernie and Joyce’s house for the time being. Aurelien’s grandparents are still accommodating, but at the same time, they miss having the place to themselves. Aurelien has also noticed that their attitude towards him has become notably colder ever since he came out as gay, and though he tries to ignore it, he can’t help but feel upset about. Aurelien remains an incredibly popular person at school, with friends from a huge variety of social standings. He’s on good terms with the majority of the soccer and basketball teams, as well as with most LGBT people at school, but his cheerful nature, protective instincts, and desire to make everyone feel included means he’s on good terms with the majority of his classmates. He’s very loyal to his friends, and will always stick up for them or support them, and he absolutely detests lying to them, or doing anything that could, in some way, be seen as manipulative. The main people who dislike Aurelien are those who he’s had physical altercations with or have been intimidated by him because he thought they were upsetting a friend, and the few bigoted students who dislike him because of his LGBT advocacy. Aurelien also doesn’t have an off switch, so his loud, boisterous and all-in brand of friendship and cheerfulness can sometimes appear intimidating to some. When it comes to romantic relationships, Aurelien has only had a couple down the years. He kept a relationship going with one of his friends from Luxembourg for the better part of a year before they amicably broke up, the stresses of long-distance dating proving too much for either of them. For the most part, he’s been limited to flings at parties or one-night stands. However, he recently asked his classmate Dante Valiero to prom, and has shown a serious interest in going further with their relationship. Aurelien gets average grades at school, with almost nothing rising any higher than a B, and a couple of subjects, history and chemistry, that he does very poorly in. The same issue that plagued him at fundamental school remains at high school; whilst Aurelien is very hard working, and is interested in all of his subjects, he has a habit of digging too deep and researching around the topic at hand, rather than the topic itself. This, in combination with his only around average intelligence, means that Aurelien frequently falls below his potential at school. Whilst this disappoints him to a degree, he still enjoys all of his classes a lot, which he sees as the most important part. He’s not entirely certain what he wants to do after school, but he’s heavily considering the idea of taking a year off to travel, either across America or, like his mother did, across Europe. Advantages: Aurelien is very popular at school, and would have a number of friends willing to become allies, with his charming, ever-cheerful nature likely to increase that number. He’s also incredibly loyal and supportive, which makes him much more likely to be trusted than some of his classmates. Aurelien is strong and tough, with good stamina, speed and upper body strength; he’s rather a jack-of-all-trades when it comes to fitness. He’ll never back down from a task at hand, seeing it through to the end no matter how difficult. Aurelien is used to sleeping rough from his camping experiences and his travelling adventures, and he’s also had experience of walking through rough terrain whilst camping, which may help him on the island. Finally, Aurelien loves danger and excitement, and his thrill seeking endeavours may allow him to deal with perilous situations better than others. Disadvantages: Aurelien’s greatest strengths could also be his biggest weaknesses. His all-in nature means he’s prone to flinging himself headfirst into any given situation, without thinking about the consequences and repercussions; this could come back to severely haunt him on the island. His loud, rather boisterous nature may repel some of his more unnerved or shaken classmates. Aurelien abhors lying and emotionally hurting people, which means he would be very unlikely to successfully pull off any ruses or deceitful tricks on the island. He may also be a target to some of the more bigoted members of George Hunter High, due to how open he is with his sexuality. Finally, there is a chance that Aurelien’s thrill seeking tendencies will get the better of him, and he’ll intentionally put himself in danger because of it. Designated Number: Male student no. 028 --- Designated Weapon: Spiked Mace Conclusion: With that weapon and his personality this dumbass should give us a spectacular kill or death. I don't care which. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Pippi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Pippi '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Spiked Mace (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Aurelien, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: *I'M A SHARK, I'M A SHAAARK, SUCK MY DIIIIICK, I'M A SHAAARK *Got No Heart to Break (#SwiftBall) Prom: *social link *Green Grass Gradation *Ballare The Trip: *Room 704: Liberate Me Ex Inferis *Scusare V7: * Waking From One Nightmare into Another *I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles *The Sky is a Neighbourhood *Tragedy of the Commons *They Didn't Make It Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aurelian Valter. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students